In The Closet
by bulmablue-eyes
Summary: Now they've finished their still on London time fun, Monica wants to talk to Chandler. Oneshot songfic based on the song In The Closet by Michael Jackson. Cute little CM


**Keep It In The Closet**

_A/N: This is a short little songfic (My first songfic!) based on Michael Jackson's Keep It In The Closet. It's set at the start of Season 5, just after Monica and Chandler decide it's ok if they're still on London time!_

_There's Something_

_I Have To Say To You_

_If You Promise You'll_

_Understand_

_I Cannot Contain Myself_

_When In Your Presence_

_I'm So Humble_

_Touch Me_

_Don't Hide Our Love_

_Woman To Man_

Monica glanced up at Chandler, unnecessarily stirring the tea for what must have been the millionth time. As he looked up at her, she looked down at the drink, pretending she hadn't been looking. After a moment, though, she threw the spoon into the sink, barely hesitating as the thought of the splash she left on the counter flitted through her mind.

"Chandler, can we talk?"

Chandler abruptly felt sick. He felt as though his heart had suddenly sped up to about a thousand beats per minute, and he desperately loosened his tie in an attempt to get some air – quickly. 'Oh dear _god!_' he found himself thinking. 'Could it _be_ any hotter in here?'

"Sure Mon," he responded with false coolness, looking up at her and accidentally dipping his toast in his coffee instead of his egg. 'Great, man.' He thought to himself. 'Very suave. NOT!'

"Chandler, about this… thing. Between us." Monica had never been so nervous, and Chandler could see it.

_She's Just A Lover_

_Who's Doin' Me By_

_It's Worth The Giving_

_It's Worth The Try_

_You Cannot Cleave It_

_Or Put It In The Furnace_

_You Cannot Wet It_

_You Cannot Burn It_

This was it. He knew it. She was going to call the whole thing off. Let it burn out. The best sex he'd ever had in his life, and she was putting an end to it. And, if he was terrifyingly honest with himself, it wasn't even all about the sex. I mean that was absolutely-mindblowingly-amazingly-oh_-my-god _brilliant, but there was the other stuff, too.

Like when she'd fallen asleep in his arms back in London. He'd lain there nearly all night, just watching her sleep. He'd had a little smile on his face all night as he watched her, his heart melting every time she stretched against him in her sleep, or every time she smiled slightly at whatever she was dreaming, or the way she gave one of those cute little snores every now and then. It was adorable.

And she was calling it off. In a minute or so, there'd be no more stretches or smiles or….

"Chandler?"

Chandler jolted himself out of his reverie, forcing his mind back to the Monica that stood in front of him, rather than the one in his memory and daydreams.

"Sorry, Mon." Chandler apologized feebly, concentrating fully on her before his mind wandered again. "Zoned out a little there. What were you saying?"

"I said what do you want to do?" Mon forced the corners of her mouth down into a serious expression. He was just too adorably cute sometimes.

"I dunno." Chandler froze. She was asking him what he wanted? Well that didn't sound like the start of the let's-just-be-friends talk. "What do you think?" Great. Now he'd thrown the ball back over into her court. She was going to think about it and realize she just wanted them to go back to the way things were.

But could they, after everything that had happened?

"I think it's too good to give it up."

"Well, sure. If that's what you – huh?" Chandler froze as her words sank in. Too good to give up? Did that mean what he thought?

_It's Just A Feeling_

_You Have To Soothe It_

_You Can't Neglect It_

_You Can't Abuse It_

_It's Just Desire_

_You Cannot Waste It_

_Then, If You Want It_

_Then, Won't You Taste It_

"I mean, I don't know what's going on." Monica started to ramble, finding the need to get this out in the open. She was wringing her hands frantically, suddenly terrified that he wouldn't want the same thing. That he'd just make one of his stupid defence mechanism jokes and say they should just be friends. "I don't know where all these…feelings have come from. I never thought of you like this before, but now there's all this desire and liking, and I don't want to waste this, you know? 'Cos one of us could get hit by a car tomorrow, and we would have wasted –"

Chandler shut her up with a kiss, his head spinning. When she had started talking, his heart had been in his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She didn't want to end it. She wanted this, too. And then he let himself get lost in the kiss, running his had through her hair and down to her jaw line, loving the feeling of closeness between them. For the first time in their relationship, this wasn't a heated, sexual kiss. But, oh god, it was still passionate. It was loving.

'Wait, _.loving? _I don't _love _her!Do I_?'_

Chandler chose to ignore his inner voice, pulling away from Monica and resting his forehead on hers, looking down into her eyes.

_One Thing In Life_

_You Must Understand_

_The Truth Of Lust_

_Woman To Man_

_So Open The Door_

_And You Will See_

_There Are No Secrets_

_Make Your Move_

_Set Me Free_

Monica looked up into Chandler's shining blue eyes. To be honest, he looked pretty choked up. She'd never seen Chandler get emotionally involved in a relationship before. Not to the point he was at now, anyway.

"Thanks for saving me there." She said, lightening the tone a little. "Before I made too much of an idiot of myself."

"You could ramble for a year, and you'd still never be an idiot to me." 'Did I just say that?' Chandler inwardly cringed at his own words. 'Great. Now you sound like a character from a chick flick, Chan-man. And now I sound like Joey.'

_Because There's Something_

_About You Baby_

_That Makes Me Want_

_To Give It To You_

_I Swear There's Something_

_About You Baby_

"You're so sweet." Monica couldn't believe she'd never noticed this about Chandler before. He was gorgeous, sweet, loving, kind, gentle, funny, intelligent, understanding, passionate…and great in the sack! How could she not have noticed him before? "I know we've been friends for so long without really being attracted to each other, but it's like…" She hesitated.

"What?" Chandler couldn't believe this was Monica saying these things to her. He didn't _ever_ want her to stop talking. Except maybe to do other stuff.

"No…it's nothing." Monica looked down at the floor, blushing furiously. "It's so cliché, you'd just laugh."

"I won't laugh. Promise." Chandler stopped for a moment, thinking. "Well… almost promise. Go on. What were you gonna say?"

"Well…." Monica gave a weak smile at her own lameness. "I was just thinking, it's like I've been walking around with my eyes closed all this time, and now they're suddenly open."

Chandler smiled down at her, trying to hide just how much his heart was melting at her words. "There your go." He half whispered, his voice failing him, pulling her into a warm hug. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

_Just Promise Me_

_Whatever We Say_

_Or Whatever We Do_

_To Each Other_

_For Now We'll Make A Vow_

_To Just _

_Keep It In The Closet_

"What are we going to tell the others?"

Chandler froze, his eyes focused on the kitchen cupboards behind Monica. If they told the others, then if he messed up, it'd be twice as bad. If he messed up, Ross would never speak to him ever again; Rachel would probably be pissed off with him for like ever… and Joey would cry. It'd be a disaster. Not to mention Ross would probably murder him for dating his little sister in the first place.

"I dunno." Chandler responded after a moment, repeating his words from earlier in the conversation. "What do you think?"

Silence. Chandler felt his heart start pounding again. Well, it was pounding before, or he'd be dead, but this was just ridiculous. If this stupid thing beat any harder, it'd probably smash right through his chest. And as he was currently holding Monica, she'd get all covered in blood and mess, and it'd be gross, and she'd go back to _not _wanting to have sex with him.

"I think we should keep it between us for a while." Monica finally decided, pulling back to look at him. "Until we find our feet, you know."

"Sounds like a plan." Chandler agreed, kissing the top of her head. "We can figure things out first. Until then, we can just keep it in the closet."

_If You Can Get It_

_It's Worth A Try_

_I Really Want It_

_I Can't Deny_

_It's Just Desire_

_I Really Love It_

_'Cause If It's Aching_

_You Have To Rub It_

Monica reached up and kissed Chandler gently, enjoying the feeling of being able to kiss him without wondering if this would be the last. It was relaxed. Just like any other couple kissing.

"I really think we could work this, you know." Monica pulled away once again, looking up at Chandler. "I think it's worth a try."

"It is." Chandler said, pretending to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, just so he could touch it again. "I really want this. I want to try and make it work. And coming from me, that's major!"

_Just Open The Door_

_And You Will See_

_This Passion Burns_

_Inside Of Me_

_Don't Say To Me_

_You'll Never Tell_

_Touch Me There_

_Make The Move_

_Cast The Spell_

"Yeah. It is." Monica was stunned by the knowledge of just how major this _was_ for Chandler.

Smiling broadly, she leaned back up for another kiss. And Chandler was happy to meet her half way.

_Because There's Something_

_About You Baby_

_That Makes Me Want_

_To Give It To You_

_I Swear There's Something_

_About You Baby_

_That Makes Me Want_

Pulling her shirt back on over her head, Monica couldn't help but smile as she thought of the way things had turned out. Here was her, Monica Gellar, and Chandler Bing, the two people who were worst in the world at relationships, giving it a go together. Just as long as Phoebe's uncanny ability to recognize when two people were sleeping together didn't blow it all up in the air for them, maybe, just maybe, they'd actually balance each other out.

_Just Promise Me_

_Whatever We Say_

_Or Do To Each Other_

_For Now We'll Make_

_A Vow To Just_

_Keep It In The Closet_

Just moments after Monica and Chandler stepped out of the bedroom, the door to the purple apartment swung open, and in stepped Joey, Phoebe, Rachel and Ross.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said enthusiastically, dropping her bag on the table. "What you been doing?"

Monica and Chandler exchanged a brief glance, before…

"Not much." Chandler replied, dropping into a chair. "Just hanging out."

And so the act began…


End file.
